


Lindblum Knights

by iscarion



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscarion/pseuds/iscarion
Summary: Beatrix and Steiner escape from Alexandria, and the two begin to enjoy each other's company.
Relationships: Beatrix/Adelbert Steiner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Laying of Hands




	2. Lancaster Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid knights meet at a pub shortly after arriving in Lindblum, arguing and drinking ensue.

Time for part two!


	3. That could have gone better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of needed revelry ends, and the long walk home begins.


	4. Chapter 4




End file.
